Character List: LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham
The collective list of all playable characters in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. For a list with images visit Character Grid. Story Mode #Batman ##Sensor ##Power ##Sonar ##Space ##Arctic ##Electricity ##Scuba #Robin ##Hazard ##Techno ##Illumination ##Dive ##Helmet ##Magnet ##Sphere #Alfred #Green Lantern #Martian Manhunter ##Martian Manhunter (True Form) #Cyborg ##Demolition ##Sonar ##Space ##Stealth ##Magnet ##Giant ##Electricity #Flash #Superman *Clark Kent #Wonder Woman #Killer Croc #Joker ##Decoy ##Demolition ##Electricity ##Flower ##Illumination ##Magnet ##Sphere #Lex Luthor ##Giant ##Hazard ##Decoy ##Shield ##Space ##Stealth ##Techno #Plastic Man #Cheetah #Firefly #Solomon Grundy Unlockable #Ace the Bathound #Adam West #Alfred (1966) #Ambush Bug #Aquaman #Arkillo #Atom #Atrocitus #Bane ##Bane (Venom-Powered) #Bat-Cow #Batgirl #Batgirl (1966) #Batman (1966) #Batman (Joker Disguise) #Batman (Darkest Knight) #Batman (Zur-En-Arrh) #Bat-Mite #Beast Boy ##Beast Boy (Gorilla) ##Beast Boy (Bird) ##Beast Boy (Dog) ##Beast Boy (Shark) ##Beast Boy (Mouse) #Black Adam #Black Canary #Black Hand #Black Manta #Bleez #Blue Beetle #Booster Gold #Brainiac #Brainiac Minion #Bronze Tiger #Bruce Wayne #Captain Cold #Catwoman ##Catwoman (1966) ##Catwoman (Pre-52) #Cheetah (Robin Disguise) #Cheshire #Composite Superman #Condiment King #Croc Henchman #Cyborg Superman #Deadshot #Deathstroke #Detective Chimp #Dex-Starr #Doctor Fate #Doomsday #Etrigan #Firestorm #Frankenstein #Geoff Johns #Jim Lee #Giganta #Gorilla Grodd #The Gray Ghost #Grayson #Green Arrow #Green Loontern #Harley Quinn #Hawkgirl #Hawkman #Heat Wave #Hush #Indigo-1 #Indigo Tribe Warrior #John Stewart #Joker (1966) #Joker (Batman Disguise) #Joker Henchman ##Joker Mime Goon ##Joker Space Goon #Kalibak #Kevin Smith #Kid Flash #Killer Moth #Kilowog #Krypto the Superdog #White Lantern #Larfleeze #LexBot #Lex Luthor (Hawkman Disguise) #Lex Luthor (Wonder Woman Disguise) #Lobo #Mad Hatter #Man-Bat #Manchester Black #Metallo #Miss Martian #Mr. Freeze #Mr. Mxyzptlk #Music Meister #Nightwing #Orange Construct Warrior #Orion #Parasite #Penguin #Penguin (1966) #Platinum #Poison Ivy #Polka-Dot Man #Question #Reach Warrior #Red Hood #Red Lantern Warrior #Red Tornado #Reverse Flash #Riddler #Riddler (1966) #Robin (1966) #Robin (Lex Luthor Disguise) #Saint Walker #Shazam! ##Billy Batson #Sinestro #Sinestro Corps Warrior #Stargirl #Star Sapphire #Superboy #Supergirl ##Supergirl (Classic) #Solar Suit Superman #Swamp Thing ##Swamp Thing (New 52) #Thunderer #Tim Drake #Toyman #Trickster #Ultra-Humanite #Vibe #Wonder Girl #Wonder Woman (Cheetah Disguise) #Zamaron Warrior #Zatanna #The Fierce Flame DLC #Faora #General Zod #Jor-El #Kelex #Lara Lor-Van #Superman (Man of Steel) #Tor-An #Zod Agent #Azrael Batman #Batman (Brave and the Bold) #Batman (Dark Knight Returns) #Batman (Detective Comics 27) #Batman (Gotham by Gaslight) #Batman (Sinestro Corps) #Vampire Batman #Zebra Batman #Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) #Batman (Dark Knight Trilogy) #Commissioner Gordon #Joker (Nurse) #Ra's Al Ghul (Batman Begins) #Scarecrow (Batman Begins) #Selina Kyle (Dark Knight Rises) #S.W.A.T. Team Member #Two-Face (Dark Knight) #Ace the Bathound (Batman Beyond) #Batman (Terry McGinnis) #Blight #Bonk #Bruce Wayne (Retired) #Inque #Joker (Batman of the Future) #Mr. Freeze (Batman of the Future) #Rainbow Batman #Rainbow Raider #Green Arrow (Arrow) #Black Canary (Arrow) #Felicity Smoak #Huntress #Island Goon #John Diggle #Malcolm Merlyn #Roy Harper #Slade Wilson #Amanda Waller #Captain Boomerang (The Squad) #Deadshot (The Squad) #Deathstroke (The Squad) #El Diablo #King Shark #Harley Quinn (The Squad) #Katana #Batzarro #Bizarra #Bizarro #Cyzarro #Darkseid #Desaad #Greenzarro #Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) #Batwoman #Killer Frost #Mera #Plastique #Power Girl #Raven #The Spoiler #Starfire #Terra #Vixen Category:Character List Category:Index